STARTING FRESH
by UMEHITOWEIRD
Summary: I always wanted to go Ouran the coolest school in all Japan so when i they tall me that they acepted me I moved to Ouran without a doubt.Now my life revolves Ouran and the my beyblade team the Bladebreakers
1. Chapter 1

**STARTING FRESH**

CHAPTER I

I look at the six boys happily training and i couln´t help to think how do i tell them that i´m going to Ouran? It´s not like i think they will care but i couldn´t help thinking that they would. Sadly i´m only their cheerleader. As they make their way were Hiro and I are I finally make the decision to tell them.

Uhmmm.- I make that noise with my throat to grasp their attention and now they are looking expectantly at me.- Guys I have been accepted in Ouran High School and I´m moving to Ouran in three days...So...- I said quickly they´re looking at me now with weird faces.

Why?...When did you?.- Max asks me worried all of the boys and Hiro agreed with him.

Well you see I took the exam for the schoolarship 2 weeks ago and yesterday...

FLASH BACK

Ok i know i can do this.-I thought.- well is now or never.

I entered the big pink looking castle school still very nervous. I followed the map that the principal gave when i did my exam for the schoolarship. I went through many hallways until i found the reception . I went through the door and asked the secretary my exam resaults.

Hello Hilary so you want your results?... Let me see.- She looked through many folders:- Oh there you are! Congratulations you have been accepted into ouran high school!.- She smiled at me and handend me a envelop and a bag whit something yellow in it I looked courious at the bag.

It´s your uniform dear.- she said amused when she saw my outraged face.- In the envelop you can found your shedule and everything you need to know. See you in Agust 9

Ok thank you bye.- I waved and made my way to the street. I took the subway and went home with happy toughts of a fresh start.

After a two hours ride i got home when i told my mum that i have been accepted in Ouran she was happy but also sad because i will have to move to Ouran but she said it was a really good oportunity.

END FLASH BACK

So you´re going to that school for very influential and rich people?.- Hiro ask me looking mad

Yeah it´s the coolest school in all Japan,- I said

So you´re leaving us so you can go and hang out with rich people? very smooth Hilary!.- Tyson shouts at me and it makes me angry. How could he think that?

Whatever If you leave it wont affect us.- said Kai coldly

How can you said that you jerk? I´m the one who disciplinates the guys for you and Hiro while you´re acting like and emos and go hiding you leave me the job of babysitting them!.- All of the guys are gasping at me as i was shouting. Kai only gives me a glare.

You know what? I´m tired of this it´s not worth it.- I tell them sadly.- So maybe it´s better if I go home...So...Bye I don´t think I will see you in a while so take care and bye.- I make my way to the street.

Wait!.- Ray it´s now in front of me panting.- Hilary... Please forgive us it was big surprise for us... I know that we have been harsh with you but why leave us?...- he looks sad i really feel bad for the way i acted it wasn´t fair for him he was a good friend.

Sorry Ray I didn´t mean to hurt you it´s only that i want time for myself start fresh you know? I want to forget about beyblades and all that stuff.- he looked hurt by my last statement so i quickly added.- But that doesn´t mean that i don´t respect your passion for beyblade and also it doesn´t mean that i don´t want to be friends with you.- I looked at the floor embarassed. I hear him chuckle.

It´s good to know that Hils and I understand that you want to distance yourself from Tyson and the guys drama and antics for a while so you can always count with me okay?.- I look at him smiling and hug him he hugs me back.

Thank you Ray you´re my best friend i wil be in contact with you.- we let go.

Ok Hilary good luck i want news from you ok? If you have any troubles living alone just tell me and I´ll help you.- Ray smiles at me and waved before entering the dojo I waved back and make my way to my house.

What a dramatic day I just hope that everything goes well in Ouran. I go to my room as soon i arrived home and star packing my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it´s chapter 2 i hope you enjoy it **

**CHAPTER 2**

It´s not that cool but it isn´t that bad either.- I think as I look my new small apartment. It´s plain with one bedroom ,2 bathrooms ,kitchen ,laundry room and the living room. It´s a apartment for a single person.

My mum helped me decorate it the walls were a soft pink and wooden floor, we furnish it with economic things (you know we´re not rich). But I´m happy with the result i have a cell phone, phone, lap top,ipod,TV and Play Station 3 so It was cool. I brougth my stereo, tons of cds, games and dvs. I also brougth books.

I have been here for two days and i still not used to live alone. Don´t get me wrong but all of my life i have woken up to see my mum in the kitchen or my father watching Tv in the living room. So is strange to be alone but I´m getting used to it. I had time to explore the neighborhood It´s well located and also it´s near to Ouran a big plus beacause i don´t have a car.

I decided that today i was going to see the city and get used to it and learn the bus and subway routes.

As I make my way through the street i can help but notice that there isn´t any bey blade posters or stores. It´s weird and also comforting in my old town everything is about beyblade is like i´m now in an other planet were bey blade doesn´t exist so i´m cool with that It helps me not to remind about certain jerks back home. Ray and I have been i contact he knows were I live and everything he promised that he wouldn´t say anything to the others.

I´m in front of a big mall this is so kawaii! Back at home there wasn´t any big malls so i spent the rest of the day shopping.

BACK WITH THE GUYS

KAI´S POV

It have been a week since Hilary left and I already miss her. The guys are doing whatever they want Tyson has dropped traning many times that now i have refused to help Hiro train the team, and Hiro well he is Hiro he just ignore us. Hilary was the one that always put order here but now everything it´s a disaster. We have been eating pizza for a entire week because any of us have time to cook something we didn´t notice before cause Hilary always cooked for us.

I just hope she comes back soon I wont admit it to her or anyone that I just wish that i didn´t say that words the last time I saw her _"Whatever If you leave it wont affect us.- I said coldly" _

Damn it why did I say that stupid words?.- I mutered.- Please Hilary comeback the team it´s going crazy whitout you.

MAX´S POV

I just can´t belive that Hilary left after all we have been through well I actually don´t blame her we have been jerks to her.

It isn´t like i just don´t like her I do BUT I always thought that she will be always here with us. Now I see that it isn´t true we hurt Hilary and now all we know that she is living alone and that she is going to Ouran High. I miss her the team has been a disaster without her but it will be selfish if we asked her to come back I have always knew that it was Hilary dream to be acepted into Ouran so I must help the team come together again.

HIRO´S POV

Stupid girl!...You´re going to regret leaving us.- I thougth as I saw my team lacking of training.

TYSON´S POV

Food! Yum!1.- I skipped training to go to the food court and try everything Daichi is with me so we´re happy.

RAY´S POV

I´m happy to know that Hilary it´s happy in her new town tomorrow she will start school she is nervous but I know she is going to do well. I can help but miss her now I´m the only one in charge of cooking and it isn´t easy Tyson eats a lot he has won weigth in this week and he still wonder why Hilary gave him food in portions.

Also I miss talking to her about other things besides bayblade but we constantly chat and send messeges to each other ,so it isn´t that bad...WHO I´M KIDING? IT´S BAD But I can´t say that to Hilary she really wants to attend Ouran so I hope she is happy I don´t want to be selfish.

BACK WITH HILARY NEXT DAY

Today is the big day I´m going to Ouran!.- I say jumping aroun my room but I caught my reflection in my mirror an frowned. I´m wearing the Ourang MARSHMELLOW YELLOW looking dress It´s ugly but well What can I do about it? It´s not like i´m a trasvesty to wear the boys uniform.

I make my way to Ouran i woke up early so i could walk with calm to school.

I enterd my classroom which is 2A and It was almost empty there were some girls talking so i aproch them

Hey! My name is Hilary Tabitana and I´m new here Do you know if there is any empty seat?.- I asked .-A sleek black haired girl turns to me

Oh... Sure(she is now looking at me as if i were a weird bug)...There is and empty seat at the front in front of the teacher desk.- I make my way to that empty seat and make myself comfortable soon the classroom starts filling I was listening to music while I waited class to start I was at peace until...

KYA! IT´S TAMAKI-KUN AND KYOUYA-KUN!.- All the girls in the classroom screamed as a tall blonde and a black haired boy with glasses entered the room i admit that both are REALLY handsome but I´m used to hang with handsome guys like Ray or Kai so i don´t see why all the girls went crazy suddenly because of them there are a few good looking guys in class besides them. NOT AS GOOD LOOKING but they weren´t hard to see.

OH MY! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SURPRICE! THERE IS A NEW STUDENT!.- The blonde shouted as he made his way to me. My eye twiched when he did that he is WEIRD!.

Tabitana Hilary,17 years old, new transfered student whit scholarship, commoner, she is the cheerleader of the bladebreakers, lives alone in a small apartment near school, her mother and father are lawyers that travel constantly around the world. Type of blood same as I.- Said the crepy guy with glass who was now besides the blonde in front of me.

What the hell is wrong whith you? Are you a stalker or something like that? O Are you mental ill and think that is funny to investigate everything about other people life?.- I yelled . He only glared at me which reminds me of Kai´s glare so i´m used to it.- WHO-ARE-YOU?.- i said refering to both of them.

Forgive us my princess we only wanted to give you a warm welcome to Ouran.- said the blonde drama queen.- I´m Tamaki Suoh and this is my friend Kyoya Ootori it´s nice to meet you princess.- He then takes my hand and kissed a lots of KYAS! were heard I blushed.

OK CLASS SHUT UP SO WE CAN START CLASS!.- The teacher said as she sat on her chair the students shuted their mouthes and went to their sit. I presented myself in front of everyone I don´t know why if the weird dude already told the hole class who i am. The morning clasess where interesting as you all know i´m quite a nerd.

At lunch I went to the gardens to eat my bento in peace. I saw a red head boy looking at some plants people around him looked at him whith fear I wonder why. As I made my way to the boy he turned to look at me and I must admit that he has a scary expression but his eyes looked soft so i think he isn´t that bad.

-Who are you?.-he said to me

-I´m Hilary Tabitana it´s nice to meet you ...?.

-AAA...sorry...I´m Kasonada.- he told me and then we started to talk like all friends he isn´t that bad he only has a scary face jaja so I made a new friend.

The next classes passed in a blur and now school ended as I make my way towards the exit a tall black figure stands in front of me halting my advece.

Would you like to...JOIN MY CLUb...? .- I discovered that the black figure was a boy and he has a cat doll in his hand ok that´s strange.

Your club? What kind of club?.- I asked amused the boy only took my hand and dragged me to a very dark classroom in the basement it was only lighted by a few candles an there were a few boys and girls talking when they noticed us they stopped talking and looked at us.

Welcome to the Dark Magic Club.- The boy said to me .- I´m Umehito Nekosawa the president of this club. Would you like to join us?.- All the eyes in the room were looking at me expectantly for an answer.

Um...Ok...why not?... I will join your club.- They all clapped and then minded their own bussines. Umehito aproch me with a black cloak in his hands and a white cat mupped doll he gave them to me.

This is the uniform of the club, it isn´t necessary to wear it all day only in club activities.- I nodded and we joined the others as time passed by i begin to like the club. All of the members were pretty normal the problem was thas Umehito it´s alergic or something like that to the light so all to give him moral support while hanging out with him wear their cloaks so hi doesn´t feel like the only weirdo with a black cloak.

Would you like a ride home Hilary?.- Umehito asked me as the club finished and we were the only ones left.

I would like that Thank you Nekosawa-kun.-he only nodded and began walking when we reached a wing with a lot of stairs he looked up smiling

Hilary would you like to have fun?.- he continue looking at the stairs i nodded.- Ok then follow me and put your club uniform on.- I did as he said and followed him. We climbed a LOT of stairs and hallways until he stopped at a door that said 3rd music room i looked at him curiously.

Wait and see Hilary only follow my lead I promise you will have fun.-He said quietly and smiling I smiled at him.- Okay now put a serious face and whatever it takes don´t laugh .-he oppened the door and entered quietly and i follewed him with the same actitud. The room was filled with girls sitting on sofas and chairs there were groups in each group you could see two or one boy entreteining them and they all would yell KYA! when one of them flirted with someone. Indeed it was an amusing weird sigth. Nekosawa hidded behind a empty sofa and make me a sign to the same. It surprised me that nobody notice us.

They are to engrossed whit their costumers to notice us.- Umehito told me quietly.- Now just follow me.- He stood up and made his way to a blonde boy seated on a sofa with a lot of girls around him.

Hello Souo-san.- he asked calmly. The blonde boy looked at us his amathist eyes wide I recognized him as Tamaki from my class no wonder why there where a lot of KYAS! noises in the room i thought gloomly.

NE..KOSAWA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.-He really looked scared it amused me to no end what a coward Umehito looked at me and smiled.

I came to present you my new recluit.- He put the hood of my cloak down and Tamaki looked at me with WIDE eyes.

HOW COULD YOU CORRUPT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS?.- He asked all teary eyed to Umehito.- MOTHER! DO SOMETHING!

What now Tamaki.- Kyoya said mad.

Momy this evil black wizard took away poor Hilary and he put her in a trance.- he said all that stupid things while hugging Kyoya who looked uncomfortable and mad.

Tamaki would you please let go you are annoying.- with that said Tamaki went to his emo corner to do something that looked like growing mushrooms. Weirdo i though.

Nekosawa-san would you leave so this idiot here(looking at Tamaki who looked more depressed with that) stops making a scene.- He asked with fake politeness ja who was he kidding? He is pissed off.- And will you take your mascot with you.- He said smiling evily to me what a jerk.

Ok Umehito let´s go.- i said as I make my way towards the exit.- Lets leave the gay drama couple alone.- I said as I looked at Kyoya I could hear laughter around the room.

That was a good one .- a redhead boy next to me a copy of him was at my other side so i guessed twins I only nodded and left the room with Umehito behind me. When we reached his car we laugh.

What kind of bizarre club was that? .- I asked as we entered the car .

That was the Host Club Tamaki is the president and Kyoya is the vicepresident but i think of him as the shadow king the red head twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin they are first grades and they are evil likes to put pranks to everyone, you didn´t get the chance to meet the others but there is a two third years one that looks like a little blonde kid and his bodyguard or cousin they are Honey and Takashi Morizuka or something like that they´re cool i guess and last is Haruhi he is a very nice girl looking boy he is the most normal of the club.- he explained.

Oh...so Tamki is scared of you because he thinks you´re going to curse him?.- he nodded.- who does he think you are? Harry Potter or something like that?.- he smiled.

The school doesn´t know that we don´t really make dark magic in our club it´s only a excuse so that we can hang out with each other and have fun pranking people.- he said as we reached my apartment.

Thank you for the ride Umehito see you tomorrow bye!.- I waved as the car took off and i saw Umehito waving at me I entered my apartment and beging making dinner I did the homework while eating and watching TV. I chated with Ray and Mum for a while when a I finished and the I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

IN TYSON´S DOJO

Hilary told me that everythng went right in her first day at school I´m glad .She said that classes were cool and she has two handsome annoying classmates that wherever they go girls would gather around them and yell KYA! jaja she thinks if she hears that again she will go menta. Also she met a guy Kasonada people fear him but Hilary only thinks that he only has a scary face but it´s a cool guy so they´re friends now. She joined the Dark Magic club when I heard that I freaked out I still remember what she said

-HILARY- So then I joined the Dark Magic Club

-RAY-WTF why?

-HILARY- Cause I´m evil buahahahaha

-RAY- Ha ha very funy Hilary

-HILARY- Sorry Ray The club doesn´t even make dark magic only gave the school the impression that they do but they only gather around and hang out and put pranks. Do you really think that the principal would admit dark magic? He knows but he loves pranks too so he is okay with it.

-RAY-OH...Thas´s cool Hilary I guess it´s good to know that you have made friends.

I couldn´t help but feel sad because Hilary it´s moving on an I hope she doesn´t forget about me. She assured me that I will always be her best friend it makes me feel better but i can´t help but wonder if that´s true.

She also told me that there is a weird Host Club in Ouran that entretain rich girls with a lot free time she told me that she braverly asked the evil shadow king(AKA Kyoya) something ...

-HILARY- I asked the shadow king Why don´t they do something more productive in their free time?.. He the told me.- Something like what? Playing Beyblade? he asked with sarcastic tone

-RAY- Hey! What it is his problem with beyblade?

-HILARY- Well he said I think that being the manager and mantein this club afloat it´s more interesting that playing with stupid spinnig toys. So I told him that it wasn´t that bad he only looked at me and said.- Seriously Hilary do you really thing that I know that you have the best intentions but let people do their on thing (he the took my hand and kissed it I was stuned) so go on an put your dreams of peace and fun away.- and the he left I was still stuned and a little charmed by his antics and I could help to snap to reality and ask me WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

I laughed a lot when I read that i could imagine Hilary there drooling stunned while the guy only charmed her jaja but also what a cocky bastard. Later while putting a prank to the Host Club she dropped a tea set that cost around 899 999 dolars I was stunned why do they have a fucking expensive tea set in there? Also she has to work for the host club to pay them so now she is the dog of the host club Umehito told her that he could pay for that but she rejected the offer she didn´t want money of the rich bastards of the school as she learned to refer to them thanks to her new companion Haruhi who also has the same fate and pay a debt to the host club so she dress like a boy and host Hilary didn´t know why people couldn´t see that she was a girl but she is very popular with girls so she will quicky pay her debt. So there they are stuck with the rich bastards. Tought she doesn´t refer Umehito as a rich bastard she said he is cool and kind his only problem is his sun problem but she is used to it she and the rest of the Dark Magic club sits in the gardens at lunch with their black cloaks and have a good time with him. It was funny when she told me about the first time she went to his house...

-HILARY- Umehito invited me to his house after Host Club activities to hang out so I accepted now that I live alone I don´t need to ask for permition JAJAJA FREEDOM

-RAY- U¬_¬ Stop whith the independency thing you are always telling me that.

-HILARU- Sorry it´s only that it´s so cool but I miss my family sometimes and you guys too belive it or not

-RAY- We miss you too Hils

-HILARY- Oh you´re so sweet why don´t you come and visit me? ^_^

-RAY-I wish I could but I´m really busy training with the tournament coming soon U_U

-HILARY- It´s okay I just hope I can´t have free time so I can visit you but with the Host Club always kidnapping me i can´t but one day i will buhahahaha

-RAY- And you said that this Tamaki guy it´s weird jaja look at you . So you were saying me about Umehito house.

-HILARY- HEY DON´T BE SO MEAN! I AM NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT! Well he isn´t that bad he can be sweet sometimes . Umehito house I now really understand why Tamaki thinks that he is some kind of Harry Potter I mean his house looks like the freakin Hogwarts castle with the woods,lake and everything I wondered while entering it if I got lost would I find Dumbuldore office or Snape and Harry Potter walking around?

-RAY- Jajajaja REALLY?

-HILARY- YEAH! His house it´s huge but it´s cool inside he has everything a ball room, video games room, spa, play room, a cinema ,etc.

-RAY- Whoa! He is rich

-HILARY- I know but when we entered his house I embarassed myself to no end You see someone opened the entrance door and all I could see was a very tall fat figure with beard at the door and all I could say was.- Are you Hagrid?

-RAY- JAJAJA THAT WAS SOMETHING VERY STUPID TO SAY

-HILARY- I know Umehito tried not to laugh but he couldn´t resist so he and Bart (the guy who oppened the door) wear laughing I just stood there embarassed. Then we spent the night doing homework and playing games I met Umehito maid and bodyguard they´re really cool you will like to meet them and practice martial arts with them. So I spent the night in his house I swear that the guest room I stayed in looked like the Gryffindor dorms there where a lots of beds. and stair case that takes you to a small living room with a fireplace.

Hilary it´s having a good time at Ouran although she says she doesn´t enjoy the Host Club she does. She loves eating cake with Honey and practice kendo with Mori thanks to Tyson grandpa. She enjoys arguing with Kyoya and learn things from him she thinks that he is smart but sad about not being accepted in his family for what he is. Hikaru and Kaoru are always pulling pranks to people with her they´re known as the evil three musketers. Haruhi it´s her best female best friend I´m still her male best friend. She admires Tamakai kindness and fun character but also can´t help to feel annoyed when she calls her SISTER IN LAW! yes he made her Kyoya sister because her character and blood type which earned him a lots of punchs from Kyoya and Hilary so now they´re are brothers and better friends than before.

Hilary has been away for two months already we really miss her Max helped me to put together the team and diciplinate us but it´s not the same without Hilary.

RAY! STOP DAY DREAMING ABOUT THAT STUPID HILARY AND COME TO TRAIN!.- Hiro it´s now yelling at me he is still mad about Hilary leaving us he stills has a crush on her the old pervert.

STOP BEING AND ASSHOLE ABOUT HILARY!.- I yelled at him angry he aproch me with intentions of hit me Bring it on I thougth but Max was in the middle of us trying to make peace poor guy.

THAT´S IT YOU CAN´T COME TO PRACTICE FOR A WEEK SO LEAVE RAY!.- yelled smugly Hiro

OK I DON´T WANT TO TRAIN WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU ANYWAY SO I´M GOING TO SPEND THAT WEEK WITH HILARY AND ENJOY HER COMPANY!.- I know that i have hit a soft spot and he looked ready to kill all the guys were looking at me surprised Damn now they know that Hilary it´s in touch with me and they´re hurt.

So... you have always known where Hilary live...WHY DIDN´T YOU TOLD US!.- said Max angry an crying I felt guilty it´s true that Hilary asked me not to mention anything about her to the boys but I also didn´t tell them beacause of me being selfish and keeping Hilary myself .- I always told you that I wanted to see Hilary to tell her that I´m sorry and you kept this in secret

I´m sorry Max , Hilary didn´t want me to tell you anything about her.- I said telling the truth.

I see...but why... Does she hates us?...sniff...WHY? sniff...-Max is really hurt and I can help but feel guilty

NO! She doesn´t hate you it´s only that she wanted time for herself.- I say trying to comfort Max

THEN LEAVE AND GO VISIT YOUR HILARY IF SHE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR TEAM!.- Stunned I look at Kai who yelled at me very angry and hurt

I think i will do that sorry guys for being selfish.- I say to them sadly as I go to my room to pack my things it was clear what Kai meant he wanted me out of the team and I think It´s better if a took his words an go.

Good bye guys .- I say as i make my way towards them towards the gate I passed them and exit the dojo it seems that it was a now typical to see people walking out of the dojo. The last thing I saw was the boys hurt faces and a jealous angry Hiro. I know I messed up bu it wasn´t that bad so that made leave the team. I went to tht subway and my my way to Ouran where I know a friend will let me stay with her for a while.

KAI´S POV

WHAT A SELFISH JERK WHY HE DIDN´T TELL US THAT HILARY WAS IN CONTACT WITH HIM?.- I tough angrily and I also feel jealous that Hilary still wanted him around

TYSON POV

Oh man looks like we´re losing many team members now... first Hilary and now Ray.- I thougth sadly now i don´t know how are we going to win the tournament?

MAX POV

It hurts to know that Hilary doesn´t want us to know anything about her. I understand that sometimes we weren´t to kind to her but I hoped that with time she will forgive us but I guess i was wrong and now Ray is gone too I feel so alone now I´m in charge of the guys.

HIRO POV

WHY DID THE BITCH MANTAIN CONTACT WITH RAY? DOESN´T SHE WANTED TO STAY AWAY FOR US?.- Now i´m jealous cause Ray it´s going to be with her.

KENY POV

This isn´t good the team is losing members and friends.

RAY POV

I arrived at Ouran High and asked for Hilary to some girls that where near a fountain apparently Hilary is very popular cause they knew her and told me how to make my way to the third music room where the Host Club is.

I´m now making my way towards the Host Club dude Hilary wasn´t kidding when she said there was a lot of stairs the school is huge. I finally see a door that says third music room so this is it behind this doors a can find Hilary. I open the door and was surprised at the sight there were seven guys posing and the one who stood out the most is a blonde guy in a chair so i guess this is Tamaki rose petals are now floating around me as I hear ...

WELCOME!.- All the guys said in unison well six guys and one girl meaning Haruhi it´s true why Hilary wondered why any girl have found out yet that she is a girl? it´s obvious.

Oh tono it´s a boy.- said one of the twins Hikaru and Kaouru

So there it´s no problem at all my childs here in this Host Club we don´t discriminate homosexual people.- he said aproching me smiling my eye twiched who does he saying gay? i´m not GAY . What happens next caught me bye surprise that Tamaki guy just takes my chin an lean closer to me our faces almost touching i´m red and embarassed what the fuck does he think he is doing?

So tell dear.- he said I can feel his breath in my face DEAR? WHO IS HE CALLING DEAR?.- What kind of host will you like the natural type.- he moved my head towars Haruhi, the wild type he .-signaled a tall guy who I suppose is Mori .- The lolita type.- I look as a kid waves happily at me .- the devil type.- the twins who where trying not to laugh GOD THIS IS EMBARASSING!.- the cool type.- I look at Kyoya who is smirking i guess he already know who i am but he wants to torture me.- and last the prince type that would be me.- he leaned more towards my face.- So what host would you choose?

I´M NOT INTERESTED IN MAN WHORES! AND I´M NOT GAY SO BACK OFF YOU BAKA! I WANT TO SEE HILARY!.- I shouted feeling angry and embarassed Tamaki went to what Hilary calls his Emo coner to grow mushrooms.

TAMAKI! STOP WITH THE MUSHROOMS.- said Kyoya angrily he turned to me.- I will call Hilary wait here.- He went through a door and drags a half sleeping Hilary when she looks at me she opens her eyes wider and runs to me and envelop me in a bear hug i hugged back glad to have Hilary back,

What are you doing here? It is not like I don´t want your here I´m glad to see you. Did you fisnish your training?.- She says as we let go.

Well I wanted to see you and also I want to know if I could stay with you for a while?.- I ask her hoping for a yes

Of course you can stay with me but why?.- she asked me curiosly I ´m starting to feel unconfortable How I´m going to tell her the true reason. Thankfuly the idiot Tamaki interrupted.

NO WAY! I WON´T ALLOW A BOY LIVING WITH MY SISTER IN LAW! MUM TELL HER SOMETHING!.- He says as he hugs Kyoya and I can help but wonder if they´re gay.

No we aren´t gay if you´re wondering that.- Kyoya answers me with a fake calm voice.- And as Hilary brother as this blonde idiot who is cliging to me says I wont allow a boy staying with her so if you disobey i will call my secret police.- he says smirking I shiver as he was emiting a dark aura.

SO KAWAI! MUM I SO KAWAI!.-Tamaki keeps saying while grompling Kyoya who now looks gloomy poor guy he is evil but not that evil to our greatest surprise Tamaki in his euphoric and happy dance he pulled Kyoya into a lip kiss who looks stunned as the rest of us one of the twins took a photo still looking stunned. After a long time Tamaki pulled away and Kyoya still shocked fall to the floor Hilary aproch him and starts checking him ,Tamaki was still dancing happily until he notice our shocked faces and Kyoya on the floor with Hilary hugging him as he were a child who just when through a bad expirience and finally i see it make sense to him and blushes furiously and looks away.

TAMAKI YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARRED KYOYA FOR LIFE!.- Yells Hilary while holding an still shocked Kyoya.

SORRY MUM IT WAS A MISTAKE SISTER IN LAW SORRY I DIDN´T MEAN TO, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!.- Tamaki says looking embarassed i just stand here looking at the scene unfolding in front of me Haruhi is by my side

Troublesome.- she mutters and I chuckle she turns looking at me an smile I blush and turn to see what it´s happening with the others.

IT DOESN´T SEEMS LIKE AN ACCIDENT TO US TONO.- Taunting the twins are now holding an instant photo of Tamki kissing eye closed and smiling a shocked Kyoya

YOU EVIL TWINS GIVE ME THAT!.- Tamaki stars to chase the twins around the music room It amused me I mean Hilary must had fun the past months with this guys around. Back to Hilary she is now Kyoya giving him some tea and chating with him. It´s seems that now they´re really good friends a wave of jealously is running through me I now I wonder where i will stay if this guys doesn´t want me to live with Hilary as in cue.

You can stay at my mansion.- A boy with cloak stands next to me this must be Umehito.- Hilary has told me a lot about you Ray I know you´re her best friend and it will be my pleasure to invite you to stay at my house.

Thank you .- I accepted he seems like a nice guy and Hilary trust a lot in Umehito and I feel happy knowing Hilary talked about me.

So now I´m in Umehito limo i think that he is sleeping now he seemed tired at Ouran so i will let him sleep. The limo stopped in front of a huge house and I think Hilary was rigth he lives in fucking Hogwarts.

HILARY POV

Kyoya it´s with me in my apartment he didn´t take to well what happened with Tamaki he looks depress and it is worrying me I take a sit next to him on the couch and give him a cup of tea he takes it and mutters a quiet thank you.

Kyoya i´m worried about you so What is wrong?... You know you can trust me?.- I finally say this and he looks at me smiling.

I know Hilary it´s only that i´m confused.- he says looking at the floor I frown

Confused? Why?

Someone stole the photo of Tamki kissing me and show it to my father he is really mad now he thinks I´m gay and a disgrace to the family .- he says now looking at me with tears in his eyes as asking me for help it hurts me to see him like this to he is like a brotherto me, it all began with Tamki stupid family game but then it became real.

I don´t know what to say Kyoya only that you can count with me in everything.- I feel useless i mean i know he is afraid of what his familiy it´s going to say and do I feel sorry for him.

If you want you can stay here so you wont have to face your father now you know your face says clearly that something it´s wrong.- I said trying to help

I would like that Hilary ... Thank you...It means a lot to me.- He says hugging me.

You´re family of course I will help you don´t you ever expect anything else ok?.-He let go and smiles at me.- I will make dinner make yourself at home , you can use the phone if you want to talk your family.- he nods and i go to make dinner.

As we finish eating dinner I take Kyoya to my room.

I don´t have a spare bed but you can sleep here with me.- I said as go to my bathroom an get change in my pyjamas when i came out Kyoya was sitting already with pyjamas(that i borrow from Ray in school) in my bed looking uncomfortable.

Don´t worry about sharing a bed besides you like Tamaki in that way(that earned me a pillow hitting me in my face) so I trust you and now lets sleep okay?.- I asked as i pull the covers over me he nods and lays besides me under the covers we wish each other good night and drift to dream land.

The next morning

I get up an i don´t see Kyoya in the room so I go to the kiichen and the he is eating cereal

Good morning.- he says when he notice me he looks bad.

Good morning Kyoya.- i say while sitting and begin eating cereal.- You are still worried Don´t you?

I can help it I have been working very hard to please my father but it has never been enough and now with this stupid photo he can disown me.- he looks miserable

If he does that you can stay with me as long as you want he won´t search for you here she doesn´t even now me.- I continue eating so does he

I think I will take your offer thank you Hilary for everything.- we got changed and walked together to school I could see that this was uncomfortable to Kyoya but he didn´t complain. As we entered school all the girls looked at Kyoya like he were a cocorach so I put my black cloak on and took my white cat doll quickly all the people around us back off I couldn´t help but laugh they´re so stupid to think that i´m a dark wizard but it helped to make people leave alone Kyoya and Tamaki. Umehito also helped me with that he and the rest of the Dark Magic Club scorted every member of the Host Club so the students weren´t brave enough to aproch them.

The Host Club it´s temporaly closed Ray came after school hours he told me that the photo was in all the news papers it was Japan hot gossip. Two powerful heirs that have tons of girls crushing after them are GAY it was seek I know what paparazzi can do. Unknow to my friends in Japan I used to be in a famous rock band in Europe and America we little by little were becoming famous in Africa and Asia but my parents got divorced and my twin brother and I were separated he is still living in Germany with dad he doesn´t want him to see me it hurts to have my other half apart of me. So back with the paparazzi I once read that I was found death in my hotel room the cause was a sobredosis my mum was devasted it even have a photo of me dead I was in Paris when they publish that I called my mum to comfort her she belived the tabloids.

Kyoya left to my apartment the rest of the Host Club went home the Dark Magic members still protecting them.

Umehito.- I´m now in Umehito limo he nods.- can you take me to the Ootori mansion?.- he nods again but now he looks worried

His limo leves me in front of Kyoya´s huge modern mansion and Umehito tells me that he will wait for me. I nod and knock the door. The door opens and standing before it is a youg black haired woman she looks stressed and sad.

I´m Kyoya´s friend I want to talk to his father.- I say firmly she looks at me surprised and the she smiles at me

Sure come in and follow me.- I do as she said and soon I´m front of a wood thick door she knocks someone behind it yelled that it was okay to enter so she opens the door an let me in.

Father this lady wants to talk to you.- The serious looking man behind the desk nods and the woman left he looks at me.

Sir I came to talk about Kyoya I don´t think it´s fair the way you are acting towards him.- I say quickly i didn´t want to be interrupted.

And who are you to tell me how to act towards my son?.- He asks me calmly but I can see in his eyes that he is furious

I wont reveal my identity cause it will only taunt you to make my life miserable so I´m presenting myself as Kyoya ´s friend I wont tolerate the way you´re hurting Kyoya.- he chuckles

It´s late miss I already disowned him he is no longer my son.- I´m stunned

So you throw him to the streets?.- He nods his stare cold

Now as you can see there aren´t any bussines about Kyoya that you can talk to me he isn´t my son so please go away.- he press a button and some man takes my arms and drags me to Umehito limo.

Once in the limo I cried and told Umehito everything he looked mad and tried to comfort me. He droped me at my apartment he wanted to stay with us but he already promised her sister to hang out I told him was okay his relationship with his sister is very strained so he has to improved.

Kyoya and I are watching TV he decided to live with me for a while he has money from the Host Club but now that it is temporaly closed we has to administrate it and he also wants to start his own company so he has to spend little money. Ray has aready left to train with the Blade Breakers I´m sad cause i didn´t have enough time with him. He gave Kyoya his clothes and accesesories now that his father disowned him and didn´t let him take his things from his room so now Kyoya it´s wearing Rays chinese clothes it´s a weird sight.

So I was thinking... Why don´t we go to the mall and buy some clothes that you like.-i say to him

Hilary i don´t have money for clothes.- he says annoyed

I will buy it I have enough money.- And it´s true Mr Dickenson used to pay me for training the guys so I have enough money.

No Hilary you have already done to much for me

Oh comon I want to but If you are going to be like that fine you can discount the money of my debt.- He finally accepted and we went to the mall we bougth the necesary clothes and things he needs and went home. We slept together I only have one bed and he doesn´t fit in my sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

HERE GOES CHAPTER FOUR ENJOY IT

DISCLAMER: I DON´T OWN BEYBLADE AND OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB

* * *

Kyoya and I are going to Tyson dojo. I really want to see the guys the last time I saw them things didn´t go very well and even when I want a new life I need to talk to them things can´t be like this.

The subway was crowded we had to stand up for two hours. Kyoya keeps looking uncomfortable with the comoners transportation but didn´t complain. He has to were a disgisse because people would point at him or make rude comments when they see him so we dicided that a disgisse will do.

"Hey grand pa " I can see Tyson's grand pa sweeping the street.

"Hello there dudette" Kyoka lifts a eyebrow at this. "Who is the dude?"

"Oh this is my friend Kyoya" Kyoya bows.

"It's nice to meet you sir"

"Don´t be so formal dude losen up" Grand pa says giving Kyoya a hand shake. "The other dudes are training you know were"

"Ok grand pa see ya" We leave grand pa behind and go to the training are. I can see the guys training together but except Ray. That's weird he is in a corner training alone he notice me a come running towards us.

"Hilary, Kyoya What are you doing here?" Ray looks confused.

"I wanted to visit you and Kyoya didn´t want me to come alone. He doesn´t want anything bad happening to me" . I can see that Kyoya it's embarassed cause he is now looking the floor,

"He is right Hils you need someone to take care of you". He turns to Kyoya. "Thanks Kyoya for taking care of her". Kyoya looks up and nods.

"Why are you training alone?" I think I hit the target cause Ray stiffened and looks uncomfortable.

"Well I wanted time for myself" Obviously he is lying.

"Seriously Ray do you really thing that I would belive that. Do you really?" Ray lets out a sigh.

"You now sound like Kyoya" Kyoya smiles at this. "Well I got into a fight with them cause I didn´t tell them that I'm in contact with you so they got mad and hinted me to leave the team that's why I asked you if I could stay with you. Then they sent me a messege asking me to return to the team so I came back but things hasn´t been the same". Ray looks sad. This is all my fault they don´t need to treat Ray bad. I make my way towards the guys. They're now going to have a pice of my mind. Finally they notice me and look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Ouch that's cold Kai but I didn't show my thoughts I keep my poker face wich quickly turns in one of surprise as I feel Max huging me.

"Hilary I really missed you so much. I'm so happy to see you. I though that you hate me". Max is crying in my shoulder. I feel guilty he is such a sweet guy and I gave him the impression that I didn´t want to see him,

"Sorry Maxie I needed time for myself and also what the guys told me hurt me but I don't hate you that's why I'm here ". I can feel him smile in my shoulder now I know that he is the coolest guy in the world.

"SO YOU THINK THAT YOU JUST CAN WALK IN HERE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE" I feel a burning pain in my face in my right cheek to be exact and I stumble to the floor. Damn he can really hit hard. Suddenly I hear someone hitting something wich falls in the floor. I look up and I can see Kyoya standing in front of me, emiting his famous dark aura. Hiro is on the floor uncosious.

"Whoa! That's an impressive punch for a gay guy" Tyson the idiot says to Kyoya he doesn´t seem like he said on propose more like mere stupidly that calmed Kyoya a little.

"You idiot I am not gay that was just a mistake that is making the tabloids gain money".

"Oh...That must suck dude".

"Yeah" Kyoya is now lost in his thoughts.

" You guys shouldn´t blame Ray for not telling you anything about me. I told him to do that. So stop been all bichy with him". The guys nod.

"Tono stop moving the're going to discover us" I can hear Hikaru voice behind a bush. Kyoya looks at me with a they idiots followed us damn look.

"No! I can't let my sister in law in danger!" Yep that was Tamaki.

"This is troublesome"

"Takashi my bunny got dirty bua bua" Poor Mori a crying Honey isn´t a easy thing to handle.

"Ah" He sounds in pain.

"You bunch of idiots we already know you´re here so stop embarassing yourselfs and show your faces" Kyoya says annoyed. The bladebreakers just sweat dropped while looking at the talking bush.

"Oh mum your so mean!" Tamaki and the other come out from the little bush. How the hell they fitted behind it. The scene looked like does cartoon clowns that come out of a mini car.

"And you still wonder why they think we´re gay stop calling me mum idiot!" Kyoya yells we all look at him wide eyed. Shit he can be loud.

"Kaoru mum and dad are fighting again"

"Hm...sorry for interrupt you guys but who are you?" Max asks.

"We my dear are the Ouran Host Club" All the hosts lined up with a reclutant Kyoya who looks he rather like to be doing other thing. " This are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin the little devils type, Haruhi the natural type, Honey the lolita type, Mori the wild type ,Kyoya the cool type, Hilary the host club dog and me the prince type". By now all the bladebreakers are with their mouths open thinking what a weirdos.

"What do you do in a Host Club?" Kenny asks.

"We... .- I interrupted him

"A host club is where a buch of guys with anything better to do, entretain girls with also anything to do and sometimes gain profit from it" I explain simply. Tamaki goes to his emo coner wich is a bey plate. Kai dragged him out of it and throws him on the floor.

"And who are you?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Comon guys". Tyson tried to line up the bladebreakers.

"You have to be kidding" Ray mumbles.

"You don´t have to present yourselfs I already know who you are." Kyoya now is holding his black note book and looks at Tyson. "Tyson Granger 17 years old. You live with your grand father. Your father is an arqueologist and travels trough the world. The jerk I just punched is your older brother Hiro. You are the best Japan bayblader and world champion. Your bit beast is Dragoon."

"What the hell?" Tyson mumbles.

"Ray Kon from China you ran away from your home town and left the White Tigers. You´re Hilary best friend and your bit beast is Driger." Ray didn´t seem surprised he already know Kyoya is the shadow king.

"Max Tate the cheerfull guy from the team. Your mum Judith is a scientist in North America. Your father owns a bayblade shop and he is japenisse. You´re from the States and your bit beast is Draciel.

"Kai Hiwatari the quiet one and also cold. You´re the strongest of the team wants to beat Tyson. You were member from the Shell Killer and the Demolition Boys. You used to be in the abey ruled by Boris and your grandfather. You´re hald russian and half japanisse. Your bit beast is Dranzer."

"The rest are Keny and Daichi" Kyoya seems tired of explaining.

"Oh nice to meet you" Honey says cutely to the team all of them smiled even Kai. I know weird isn´t it?

"Oh you´re a cute boy" Max says peting Honey head who looks happy.

"Ano Max he is eighteen years old he is a senior" Ray says.

"No way! Are you really eighteen?" Max asks surprised. Honey nods.

"Yes my and Takashi are eighteen, Kyoya and Tamaki are seventeen so they are in Hilary's class, Haruhi and the twins are sixteen."

"Sorry I´m late " Umehito finally came.

"Finally! I thought you wouldn´t come." I say.

"Sorry I got up late"

"Who is the creepy guy?" Tyson asks scared and embraces Tamaki who also is scared.

"Seriously you two are idiots. This is Umehito my friend from the Dark Magic Club and he isn´t weird he is completly normal. He only can´t stand light so he has to wear a black cloak."

"Oh" Both idiots understand and relaxes.

"Why don´t we go out?" Daichi suggests. We all agreed I put on my cloak and walked beside Umehito if people are going to look at him then also me. Kyoya puts a black cloak to but he for a disgisse propouse. We left Hiro on the floor still unconcious.

"Do you guys have to dress like that?" Keny asks us.

"Yeah"

"Oh okay"


	5. Chapter 5

Here is a little chapter I hope you enjoy it. Jaja right now I´m in pain I just finished training.

DISCLAMER: I don´t own any character of Beyblade or Ouran High School

* * *

Surprisingly enough the Bladebreakers and the Host got along. Of course they had their diferences like Honey and Kai they´re opposites we accidentally left them alone in the mall and Honey dragged Kai to all the kid stores to Kai's annoyance so they fighted after a while wich resulted Honey winning not for nothing he is the heir of the most prestigious martial arts dojo. That earned Kai's respect and both found a thing in common martial arts.

Tamaki and Max got along very quickly so they spent a lot of time together with Kyoya and Ray following them behind to kept them out of trouble.

The twins and Daichi put pranks to everyone in the mall the security guards punished them. They had to clean the entire food court wich annoyed the twins to no end.

Keny spend the entire time in the mall in the acarde alone. Yeah he is just weird like that.

Mori spent time with Tyson grandpa. We found him in the mall and he and Mori began talking about kendo. I know Mori talking? I couldn´t belive it myself . So we left them talking the host club and I thought if was good for Mori to excersies his vocal cords for once.

Me, Umehito and Haruhi looked around the stores and bougth things courtesy of Umehito.

So now I have made peace with the team. Kyoya got interested in beyblade when he saw how many people like it. So he wants to start a new team to gain profits. Tamaki was so happy about that. The bladebreakers agreed to train us so now they live in Tamaki's mansion.

The team 1 is: The team 2 is:

Tamaki Me (Hilary)

Hikaru Mori

Kaoru Umehito

Honey Kasanoda

Haruhi tought we were a buch of retarted and Kyoya is both teams manager. I didn´t want to be in a team but Kyoya told me that he will reduce half of my debt.

"Run!" Kai is yelling at us. The bladebreakers and our teams train together.

"Shit Kai stop yelling. We are tired" Tyson complains while running or something like that he is at the bottom with a reclutant Haruhi who was dragged to train.

"No! and now shut up! " That is his pleasent answer. Me, Mori, Honey and Tamaki are leading behind us Ray, Umehito, Max,Kasanoda, the twins, Keny, Daichi , Haruhi and Tyson. Kai has already finished. When we finished we laid on the floor.

"Lift your asses and begin with one hundred push ups, then two hundred abs"

"But"

"Now!" We inmediatly begin seeing Kai mad. Kai let Haruhi rest. Okay we finished that.

"Now it´s time to blade" Kai go to the dish. We have improved quickly we all are at the same level thanks to Kai's insain training. We battle each other for ours.

"Great job guys" Ray says cheerfully while carrying an unconcious Haruhi. Do you think that Kai would let her rest? No she passed out and Kai didn´t bother her.

"Hn " Was all Kai says he is back with small talk. Dude he is like a menopausic woman he changes moods easily. No offence to us womans but sometimes we have to admit that we change moods.

"Hilary you should train harder" Kai says to me now seriously there are the mood swings I talk about.

"I train hard enough Kai so stop bodering me"

"No you don´t you can do better"

"I now I can but stop with the mood swings"

"I do not have mood swings"

"Seriously Kai don´t you really?"

"Fine be a drama queen Hilary!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"You guys should stop arguing you sound like a married couple" Max says. All the guys and now concius Haruhi looked mine and Kai's exchange.

"We do not sound like a married couple Max!" Kai and I say in unison.

"Whatever makes you guys sleep at night" Ray says mockingly the nerve of him.

"Hilary and Kai stop with the stupid bickering". Kyoya it's now standing beside Max.

"I wasn´t bickering. I was giving Hilary an advice"

"No you wasn´t"

"Yes I was"

"STOP! YOU BOTH WERE ARGUING SO STOP TALKING!" Haruhi yells.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"That is enough" Honey and Mori puts a cloth in our mouths that really did the trick to quiet us down.


	6. Chapter 6

Here goes chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it I wanted to remark the good and bad personality of some characters.

DISCLAMER: I don´t own any character of Beyblade and Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Now I have a sore butt and my body aches a lot. You see after the guys taked the cloths from our mouths Kai got pissed and put me an extra intensive training. Nobody interfered because a mad Kai isn´t easy to handle even Honey had his doubts about beating him while his mad.

So far I mantain my schoolarship. I´m the first in my year Kyoya closely behind leaving a big gap between us and the rest of the classroom. So it was a surprise for me when the principal called me to his office.

"Miss Tabitana I had been informed that Ootori Kyoya lives with you" Souo-san says seriously I gulp." I will not tolerate this. It is not correct for a boy to live in a girl house".

"Sir I know it isn´t correct but we have our reason and If you're implaying that this has sexual relation it isn't he is like family to me" I say truthfully. He nods.

"I know what happened with Kyoya, this involves my son after all" Souo-san looks disapointed

"Look sir they are not gay. It was all a stupid mistake and the twins took a photo and someone stole it."

"Maybe Kyoya isn´t I can see in the photo that he is surprised but Tamaki seemed to enjoy it" He looks gloomy at me. It must be hard for a father this situation.

"Well we both agree that Kyoya is not gay. About Tamaki well he was happy and lost in his on world. He didn´t want a boy staying with me so he asked Kyoya to do something and he did so the Tamaki begin saying that Kyoya was cool and then kissed him but after a while he saw what he did and didn´t look to happy."

"So he didn't want a boy staying with you" I nod."But he is happy with Kyoya living with you"

"Well you see he thinks that the Host Club members are his family. He is the dad being the president, Kyoya is mum being the vicepresident, I´m Kyoyas sister and in case of Tamaki his sister in law and the rest of the club are his sons".

"I see... I think I have a solution but I will need your help"

"What can I do sir?"

"Will you be Tamaki's fake girlfriend for a while?

"WHAT?"

"I know it´s weird but if we don't do anything soon my mother will punish him"

"Is she that bad?"

"Yes she is"

"Ok I will do it"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I can see now why Tamaki is like that Souo-san is dancing happily around the room. The door opens and Kyoya enters.

"You accepted. Don't you?" He didn't sound happy.

"Yeah I want to clean your and Tamaki's reputation"

"I sweet of you Hilary but you shouldn´t fake date someone I will find a way to solve this"

"No I already accepted and look at Tamaki's dad he is so happy" Kyoya sighs.

"Okay but I will be watching you"

"I swear you´re like and overprotective brother"

" Ain´t I?" He says smirking I couldn´t help but smile. I' m really lucky to see this side of Kyoya to other people his is a cool shadow king but for me he is my older brother.

"Does Tamaki know?"

"No he is his way here" Kyoya stops the spinning principa. " Sir you should stop you´re making a fool of yourself Tamaki it's almost here". Souo-san nods and sits on his chair.

"Dad I mean sir Did you want to see me?" Tamaki enters the room."Kyoya?Hilary? What are you doing here?"

"They are here to help you" says Souo-san.

"Wait. I don´t understand" Tamaki says.

"For now on I´m your fake girlfriend" I say calmly.

"Wait. What?...Girlfriend...Hilary...God I need water" He almost drawned himself we sweat dropped.

"Yes son Hilary will help us to recuperate yours and Kyoya reputation. Isn´t it great?" Souo-san says happy.

"But..."

"There is no buts Tamaki. Hilary already accepted so respect her decison to amend your mistakes" Kyoya look serious. Tamaki calms down and with a serious actitud nods.

"I will do my best Kyoya I´m really sorry for what happened it wasn´t my intention. I hope everything works."

"I know Tamaki and I´m not mad at you it´s only that this has been dificult to me"

"Kyoya I will let thing pass for this time and you can continue staying at Hilary's place" I smile at this and hug Kyoya.

"Thank you Souo-san it means a lot to us" Kyoya responds we´ve already got used to live together.

"Why didn´t you tell me that you were living together?" Shit we forgot that Tamaki and the others didn´t know. He looks hurt.

"Tamaki Hilary and I don´t want my father where I´m staying it will only cause Hilary problems" Tamaki only nods but I can see he is mad.

"He throw you out of your house Didn´t he?"

"Yes Tamaki he disowned me"

"I´m so sorry Kyoya" Tamaki says crying. "For being so selfish. I wil talk to him" He says with sparks in his eyes.

"It´s too late Tamaki I´ve talked to Kyoya's father he doesn't want anything to do with Kyoya" I say sadly I know this must hurt them.

"Did you talked to him? When?" Kyoya says surprised.

"The same day of the photo incident"

"WHY?HE IS DANGEROUS HILARY I THOUGHT HE DIDN´T KNEW YOUR FACE!" Kyoya yells at me mad but I didn´t mind.

"I DIDN´T WANT HIM TO HURT YOU AND ALSO I DIDN´T WANT HIM TO THINK YOU ARE ALONE CAUSE YOU ARE NOT!"

"Thanks" He hugs me. "Now I know who my real family is" He looks down at me smiling. Tamaki and his dad come to us and give us a group hug.

"We are going to solve this Kyoya I won´t nobody hurt you so consider me as part of your family" Souo-san says to Kyoya who nods gratefully,

So I have been Tamaki's girlfriend for a entire week It have been difficult to convince the prence. Kyoya is fake dating Haruhi cause his father used to approve her as his fiancee. Tamaki and Ray are jealous of him they like a lot Haruhi. I asked once Kyoya why didn´t I fake to be his girlfriend. He answered me that it would be to weird for us because we see each other as brothers.

"You know Tamaki you should stop sulking and watching them with loging eyes" I say to Tamaki who is currently looking at Kyoya and Haruhi having lunch together.

"Hn" I frown this past week he has become a kind of Kai.

"Fine! If your are going to be like this then I should go. Bye" I waited for him to react but he continues to watch them. So leave him there alone. I walk trough the many school hallsways.

"You don´t look to happy" Kai is there in front of me his back on the wall he is carrying a bag. I lift my eyebrow." You forgot your lunch in Tamaki's house so I bring it to you"

"Thank you Kai" He only nods and sits on the floor I join him." I don´t like this fake situation"

"You shouldn´t like it. If you did It will mean that you are crazy" He looks at me smirking. I smile.

"Yeah you´re right"

"Ain´t I always?" He is still smirking the bastard.

"Well I will really like to compliment you but you´re already full of yourself" I say smirking his smirk turns to a smile.

"It's hard not to love something so perfect" He says playfully. I laugh.

"I only want to help them" I say sadly. He looks at me at put his arm around my shoulder.

"I know Hilary but If that Tamaki dude don´t want help then don´t kill yourself for it" I nod. "Do the best you can".

"Jajaja This is the first time you and me talk this much without ripping our heads off. You can be very sweet Kai".

"Yes I have my moments but you should really blame it to my MOOD SWINGS" I laugh at this.

"So you admit that you have mood swings" I say playfully.

"Yeah... So are we fine?"

"Yeah we are so fine" We stayed there talking all lunch time. I had to go cause I have class so he walks me to my classroom.

"Thank you Kai for everything" I say smiling. He smirks and gives me a chocolate box.

"Don´t push yourself down Hilary...I should go"

"Hello there Hilary, Kai" Kyoya says as he passes us to enter the class"

"Hn" Kai said jaja he is back to his cold self when Kyoya lefts he smile at me and say good bye.

"Bye" I say as he walks away.

"Where were you?" I turn around to see a pissed off Tamaki. He is looking at Kai's retracting figure with narrowed eyes. I wonder why.

"You were very interested in Haruhi and Kyoya to pay me atention so I found it useless to stay there so I left" .

"YOU COULD TELL ME!" Tamaki yells mad. What is his problem? This is very out of character.

"I did but you didn´t bother to pay atention to me so don´t come here thinking that you have the right to yell at me. I should be the one yelling at you for being and egoisthical jerk". I said mad at him.

"Look Hilary this is new to me so help me with this!" The idiot says.

"Why do everything has to be you? Do you thing that this is easy for me? I just want to help but Kai it's right if you don´t really want help then I shouldn´t bother with you"

"So now you listen to Kai. Don't you?" He says now very angry. "What is next you running to him every time you have problems?"

"At least he is a real man not like you who only poses like one"

"So you think I ain´t man enough" He sneers. Ok know this really is out of Tamaki's character.

"THAT´S ENOUGH!" Kyoya says to us." I managed to keep your little fight privite but Tamaki I won´t tolerate this behavior with Hilary" He says angry. Tamaki looks furious. "We will finish this talk later in private... Comon Hilary class it´s about to start". He pulls me gently into the classroom and leaves Tamaki outside. Classes passed in a blur and Tamaki didn´t join to any of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki didn´t go to school for a entire week since the day of the fight. Mr Souo says he isn´t in his mansion he doesn´t know where he is. It worries me maybe it was my fault. Kyoya keeps saying that it isn´t that Tamaki just exploded cause he didn´t like this situation.

"But I should have been more understnading" I said.

"No Hilary you did just fine. Tamaki didn't want to do this since the begining".

"But..."

"There is no buts here Hilary" Kai interfers." He shouldn´t have accepted. And it was his fault all of this started".

"It was an accident" I say not knowing why do I defend Tamaki we aren't that close.

"But he should have been more prudent Hils he knows that he is always on the public eye cause he is an heir" Ray says.

"It isn´t fair"

"Hilary we all have to make our own decisions. I had to. You know that I´m rich too. I'm russia richest heir but I chosed my own life and freedom than following my grandfather steps." I really admire him he is so independant.

"I know Kai and I really admire you for that but no all the people are like you"

"You should chill Hils everything it's going to be alright" Ray says while pulling the covers over me. We are in my bedroom they insisted to take care of me. I´m really lucky for have them looking after me but...Who will take care of Tamaki? I couldn´t help to think.

"If you need anything we're in the living room" Kyoya says. We recently bought two bed sofas, They're staying there.

"Thank you guys I love you" All of them smile at me.

"We love you too Hils" Ray answer for all of them. When they left I flip my cell phone open and dial Tamki's number hoping for him to respond. I have already tried many times.

-Hello?" Tamaki's voice sounds a little off but I´m happy he answered at least I know he is not dead.

-Tamaki it´s me Hilary please don´t hang. I just wanted to tell you that I'm worried about you. Please come back. I´m sorry if I treat you badly but please we need to see you" I can hear his breath.

-Hilary...I'm fine don´t worry about me. I need time for myself .,,,,,,"He sighs he sounds sad. "Don´t blame yourself please you were right to get mad at me. It´s only that I have to much problems...It's not only the fake dating problem ok? so don't worry"

-Tamaki where are you? I want to see you . I want to help you...Please let me" I begged. He chuckles.

-It´s sweet of you Hilary but I need to be alone".

-No! You don´t have to"

-Hilary...I´m sorry...Thank you so much for worry about me but it's no worth it"

-Don´t say that please. You are worth it. I´m begging you please tell me where are you" I say now crying.

-I´m sorry Hilary but I can't I must go"

-No! Please come back Tamaki!" I can hear sobs at the other end.

-Soo..sorry Hilary please don´t call this number again. I won´t answer it anymore so this is a goodbye Hilary".

-You´re my friend Tamaki. I don´t want to lose you maybe we aren't too close but I care for you" I say quickly fearing he will hang.

-Thanks Hilary. It's means a lot to know someone care...Bye" He hangs. I begin to cry hard.

Tamaki´s pov

I feel bad for hurting Hilary firts the fight at school then this phone call.

I don´t want to see anyone. I can't face them.

Haruhi... I can't help thinking about her. I love her but I can see she is begining to fall in love with Kyoya. Stupid fake dates. I bet Kyoya planned this he has always had a thing for her. Hilary it´s the only inocent here she only wants to help us.

I laugh at the irony. The girl that I love the most doesn´t give a damn about me. She didn´t call at all. The only missing calls and messeges are from Hilary and the twins. Nobody else. It teared my heart to listen to Hilary's voice messeges she is practically begging me to come back and I could hear her cry in some of them.

I think Kyoya knows that part of the reason of me running away it's he and Haruhi. The jerk. I had told him before I loved her but he didn't care. He is lucky to have Hilary she loves him like a true brother. I have no one. My grand mother hates me. My father is too coward to lose his fortune to stand up to my grandmother. Mothers is somewhere in France. I have no one.

I sit on the floor in a black alley a street guy let me live here with him. I don't have money. I don't want anything my family gave me.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMER: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING OF BEYBLADE AND OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB ONLY PART OF THIS TRAMA

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

I have been walking for hours trough the town looking for Tamaki. I went to hotels, to the malls but no I can´t find him.

Where the hell could he be? Wait i swear i saw Tamaki walking down the street. Oh there he is. I must hurry. This is my lucky day. He enters a alley. I follow him even if It is against my better jugment to enter a black alley alone.

"Hilary?" I hear Tamaki's surprised voice but I can see anything is to dark.

"Tamaki where are you? I can't see anything" I can hear a chuckle.

"I know you need time to get used" That means that all this time he has been here. He is crazy.

"You´re insaine you know. Don´t you? It´s dangerous to live in a alley" I say angry.

"Says the person who follow me to this alley" He says amused.

"Well is totally different. I´m worried about you so I didn´t matter to me if had to enter a alley" Now I´m really embarrased.

"You have been looking for me. Why?" Tamaki's voice helds many emotions in it.

"I had already told you. You´re my friend. I care for you". I can feel a hand in my shoulder.

"Tamaki?"

"Thank you Hilary" He says crying and suddenly hugs me I hugged him back although he smells bad. Jaja I can help it he really smells bad.

"Comon lets go to my apartment to get you clean" I say happily. He tenses and let go of me.

"Kyoya lives with you"

"Yes so what is the problem?"

"You can be so innocent and clueless sometimes Hilary" Why is he telling me that.

"Ok I get it you don´t want anybody to see you. I have an idea you can stay in my mum´s house in my old town."

"Will she accept?"

"Yes she is really cool you will like her"

"Ok Hilary" He says cheerfully that's the Tamaki that I know. I hug him. I´m really happy to be with him and to know he is fine.

"I´m so happy to see you Tamaki. Belive it or not I missed you". I can feel him crying on my shoulder.

"You can stay at Hilary's old bedroom" My mum says happily to Tamaki.

"Thank you Mrs Tabitana for let me stay" Tamki bows.

"Any friend of Hilary is welcome here" She says smiling and holds Tamaki's face like a mother do. Tamaki has tears in his eyes. I guess he is really lonely. How couldn´t I notice this. Well for now on I will make sure he doesn't feels like that."Go and clean yourself" Tamaki nods and goes to the my all bathroom.

"Mum I need to buy somethings. Can you take care of him?" My mum throws me a knowing look.

"I will take care of him don´t worry" I leave my house and make my way towards the mall. I need to buy Tamaki some necessary things.

TAMAKI POV

Hilary mum is really kind to accept a unknown person in her house. I can see why Hilary can be so kind. I get out of the bathroom wearing the bathrobe that Hilary's mum gave me.

What am I going to do for now on? I can´t stay at Hilary's mum house forever even when they´re really kind.

"Tamaki dinner is ready!" I hear Mrs Tabitana yell cheerfully. I go down to the dinner room. She already serve the food but I can't see Hilary here.

"Where is Hilary?"

"She had somethings to do. I´m sure she will be here soon. Don´t worry and eat". I nod and beging eating.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hilary enters the room with many bags and sits besides me.

"Did you find everything?"Mrs Tabitana asks her.

"Yes! I got lucky there were many sales so I bought more than I expected"

"What did you buy?" I ask curiously. She only smiles at me and beging eating.

"Here this are for you" Hilary hands me all the bags. I see inside one of them. There is lots of male cloths.

"But..."

"No buts you don´t have anything right now and I really had fun picking thigs for you. Please accept them." My heart melted when she said that she is really sweet. I can´t belive she is making all of this for me.

"Thank you Hilary I will find a way to pay you back"

"There is no need for that just never run away without telling me please" I feel tears form in my eyes. I had been a while since someone really took care of me.

"Hey don't cry everything it's going to be ok. I will make sure of that" She says smiling and I belive her. We go to her room and lay together in her bed watching TV.

"Why did you run away?"

" I... I felt no I feel hurt Hilary" She looks at me. " I love Haruhi but she is begining to fall in love with Kyoya. I´m mad at him cause before this I told him I loved her. He didn't care. I´m sure he set the pairings for the facking girlfriends.

"But he said it was because he and I are like brothers and it will be weird."

"No Hilary he had always have a thing for Haruhi so he took the chance" I say sadly.

"So why don't you fight for her? I will help you!" I laugh she can be so cute.

"I think is too late Hilary. The day of our fight before it I heard Haruhi talking with Honey and she told him she was in love with Kyoya. Honey being a good friend asked what about me to Haruhi and all she said was 'What about him?'

"Ouch! That must hurt" I laugh at this.

"It hurts a lot but I can blame her. I was to coward to confess to her. I´m mad at Kyoya for doing things behind my back". I can see that Hilary doesn´t want to think bad of Kyoya. "You don't have to get involve with this Hilary. I'm one hundred percent sure that he really cares for you like a sister".

"Even if he really cares for me in that way he did a bad thing Tamaki" Kyoya is a really lucky bastard."But that's not the only reason for you to run away. Isn´t it?"

I told her about my life in France and my sick mother who felt in love with my dad and got pregnat. My grandmother didn't allow their union and engaged my father to another woman. Being the coward he is he accepted and left me and my mother. My mother family lost their fortune and she was getting more ill. My grandmother taking the chance offered us money to support my ill mother the condition me living France and my mother and never come back and become and heir in test to the family bussiness.

My grandmother told me my mum died the day of the fight I was and I´m still sad and mad. That bich didn't kept her promise of taking care of my mum.

I felt sleep in Hilary's arms. We both cried together and pried for my mum for her to be in a better place now.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

* * *

TAMAKI'S POV

I wish I could stay like this forever. I look at Hilary who rest her head in my chest while hugging my waist I hold her tighter. It is so peacefull to lay in ved and forget about everything. Hilary really has been helping me a lot if it weren´t for her I would be waking up in the dark alley and starving myself.

I look at the clock on the wall and reads 4:00 A.M. I let out a sigh soon I wil have to wake Hilary so she can take the subway and go to Ouran. I will miss her. He promised that she won´t tell anybody where I am.

"Tamaki what time is it?" A sleepy Hilary says still resting her head in my chest it makes me happy but i don't know why.

"It's time for you to get ready to take the subway and go to Ouran".I hear her groan. I chuckle.

"I don't want to go. What are you going to do?" She asks me worried. I give her a warm smile.

"Stop worring about me and get ready" I carried her to the bathroom and leave the room.

"I'm ready" We head to the subway station.

"Your mother made you breakfast" I give her a lunch bag that her mother gave me.

"Thank you" We talked while wating for Hilary's ride.

"Are you sure?" I nod." Are you going to be alrigth?" I nod."Here take this I forgot to give it to you" She gives me a cellphone. "Don´t say anything just keep it. I want to stay in contact with you. I will visit you next Friday. Take care of my mother"

"I will" Hilary smiled and boarded the train waving at me. I stayed there until I couldn´t see the train. I sigh wishing it was friday already.

"We miss tono" The twins say in unison to me. Kyoya wasn´t talking to me he is mad that I went to visit my mum without telling him . Ray, Max and Kai are mad too. Tyson and Kenny are at Tamaki's mansion. Mori and Honey are with Kyoya. Haruhi is now officially and truly dating Kyoya. I'm sad for Tamaki. So that leaves me with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Me to guys but I hope he will join us soon". They nod. They're now the only ones that worry about Tamaki.

"Umehito pass us the ketchup" Kaoru says. I fortgot to mention that we're having with the Dark Magic Club at the gardens.

"Here" He give Kaoru the ketchup."It isn´t like I don't like your company guys but Why are you here with us? He says looking at the twins.

"We are sick to see the others forget about Tamaki he is our friend" Hikaru says I smile at that.

"I know I miss him too Hikaru if there is anything I can help you just ask me" Umehito says.

Secretly I taped that conversation on my cell phone and send it to Tamaki with the title saying you have more people that care about you. Then I ate lunch.

"Haruhi" I greet her as she sits down beside me in a table of the library after classes the Host Club continues closed.

"Hilary I need to talk to you" She sounds serious. I nod at her." I...Tamaki...He confessed to me before the fake girlfriends thing and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Shit I knew Tamaki was hiding something from me.

"So why are you with Kyoya?" Now I'm angry I didn't though Haruhi was like that.

"Well Tamaki and I had a few dates and kissed and things couples do well we didn´t have sex" Ok this is awkward. "But when I was asked to be Kyoya's girlfriend eveything changed I prefered Kyoya less childish behavior and began to see him in a new light". Haruhi pauses and I patiently wait but in my insides I just want to punch her thanks god I´m good with my poker face." So I began to act less on our fake dates and act more like me and flirt with Kyoya who got the hint and started to flirt back so we started to date for real but I was still Tamaki's girlfriend."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I think is my fault he isn´t here you see he catched Kyoya and I having sex." Whoa! What?" It was the day you guys fighted. Kyoya and I were in the third music room where no interruptions were going to happen but we were wrong Tamaki entered the room when we were in the middle of the act." Shit ,shit."He told us that he hoped that we were happy and quickly got out of the room" Haruhi says to me calmly.

"So you were having sex with Kyoya while dating Tamaki no wonder he doesn't want to see us" I say mad she looks offended.

"I thought you would understand" Did she really think that? I´m not like her." I love Kyoya"

"You could broke up with him"

"It wasn't that easy ok"

"Just shup Haruhi and I don´t understand you "

"Kyoya also knew about me and Tamaki and you don´t treat him badly" Haruhi says mad.

"Well now that I know things are going to change for sure" I leave Haruhi behind and go to my apartmen.

"KYOYA!" I slam my door shut. Kyoya looks at me surprised on the sofa, Ray gets out of the kitchen and sit besides him, Kai just stand agains the wall."HOW COULD YOU?"

"WHAT DID I DO?" He looks uncomfortable I bet he knows of what I'm talking about.

"You dated Haruhi while she was with Tamaki" He paled." Why?"

"I have always liked Haruhi it wasn´t a secret"

"But it wasn't a secret to you that he was dating her before the fake girlfriends situation. I bet you planned all" I say smugly

"Well it's not my fault she prefers me and ..." I cut him.

"And what? You have no excuse at least you could have been man enough an tell him you and Haruhi wanted to be together but no you have to do it behind his back until he discovered you guys having sex". I hit him in the chest. "I thought you were better than this". He looks at me sad.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake but I love her"

"I know that you love her but it what you did wasn´t correct Kyoya." He has tears in his eyes. I feel bad but he has to see what he and Haruhi did."I won't ask you to leave the apartment Kyoya if that is what you're fearing. I'm going to stay at Umehito's house for a while" I open my apartment door " Please think about what you did and find a way to apologize to Tamaki" I leave feeling disapointed. Kyoya,Haruhi and Tamaki lied. Well I think Tamaki didn't want me to fight with Kyoya.

"You need to relax Hilary" Umehito says to me in his limusine he picked me up.

"I know it's only that things aren't like they used to"

"I have and idea. Why don't we go to the hair salon" I know he is trying to make me happy. No way in hell he will normaly propose that.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend Umehito and at least you don't lie to me. Don't you?" I say doubting. I'm being paranoid.

"Yeah I lied to you Hilary. I'm really a drag queen in the nights that goes to the clubs in search of cool guys" I laugh he is really a good friend.


End file.
